Hochzeitsnacht
by Sam Chaucer
Summary: Bella scheint am Ziel ihrer Träume: Sie hat Edward geheiratet und ihre Hochzeitsnacht steht kurz bevor. Als er jedoch sein Versprechen nicht einhält und sie ein weiteres Mal vertröstet, flieht Bella verletzt und schamerfüllt aus dem Zimmer...
1. Edward?

Von den unzähligen Eindrücken des Tages schwirrte mir der Kopf, als wäre ich gerade erst aus einem Karussel ausgestiegen. Ich taumelte eher den langen Flur im Haus der Cullens entlang als dass ich ging. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich auf meinen hohen Absätzen gar nicht halten können – wenn _er_ mich nicht in so vieler Hinsicht gestützt hätte.

Mein Edward. Mein Ehemann.

Es klang absolut unglaublich. In Gedanken wiederholte ich das Wort ein paar Mal, und immer noch konnte ich es kaum fassen. Aber die Trauung war ja erst ein paar Stunden her. Ein paar Jahre würde es wohl schon noch dauern, bis das alles wirklich bei mir angekommen war.

Wir waren verheiratet. Ich hatte Angst davor gehabt, aber jetzt war ich so glücklich, dass ich hätte platzen können. Er hatte sich für mich entschieden, für immer. Und das war in unserem Fall sogar wörtlich zu verstehen. Zum Glück. Sechzig oder siebzig Jahre mit ihm konnten niemals genug sein.

Die Feier war bombastisch gewesen, großartig, bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht; sie wurde dem Anlass gerecht. Wie auch sonst, wenn Alice sie geplant hatte. Und dennoch war sie an mir vorbeigezogen wie im Rausch. Die Gäste, die Musik, das Essen, alles nur ein verschwommener Reigen von Bildern, aus denen der eine bedeutende Moment klar und scharf hervorstach – Edward, der mir gegenüberstand und die Worte sagte, auf die ich den ganzen Tag gewartet und doch kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Ich drückte seine kühle, harte Hand, ich musste mich daran erinnern, dass das alles wirklich passiert war. Er erwiderte den Druck, und mein Herz begann so wild zu pochen, dass ich beinahe selbst darüber lachen musste.

Dieser Tag war so wunderbar, so vollkommen, dass ich mir beinahe gewünscht hätte, er möge ewig dauern. Beinahe, denn etwas fehlte noch. Etwas, auf das ich immer ungeduldiger gewartet hatte, und gleich war es soweit.

Wir waren inzwischen vor der Tür zu Edwards Zimmer angekommen. Im Haus war es ganz still. Meine neue Familie, rücksichtsvoll, wie sie alle waren, hatte sich praktisch unsichtbar gemacht, und die Gäste waren schon alle fort. Zum Glück – so musste ich keine zweifelhaft lustigen Streiche über mich ergehen lassen. Nicht, dass ich mir diese Nacht davon hätte verderben lassen. Noch immer konnte ich nicht richtig glauben, was hier gerade geschah. An einem einzigen Tag wurden all meine Träume wahr.

Edward riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem er einen hauchzarten Kuss auf meiner Nasenspitze platzierte. Ich sah zu ihm auf und erwiderte sein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich überwältigt.

„Und ich liebe dich", antwortete er. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hob er mich hoch, während er gleichzeitig die Türklinke herunterdrückte.

Die Aufregung hatte erstaunlich lange auf sich warten lassen, aber nun kam sie umso heftiger und vermischte sich mit meinem Glückstaumel zu einer unwiderstehlichen Mixtur. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und mein Gehirn speicherte jede Einzelheit, jede Sekunde für alle Zeiten ab. Das Flüstern von Edwards edlen Slippern auf dem nicht minder edlen Teppich, als er mich über die Schwelle trug. Das Mondlicht, das durch die riesigen Fenster fiel und das ganze Zimmer in blasses, bläuliches Licht tauchte. Das leuchtende Weiß der Wäsche, mit der das große Bett mitten im Raum bezogen war. Und schließlich der leise Schnapplaut, als Edward die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss schob.

Einen Moment, eine kleine Ewigkeit, passierte gar nichts. Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf meine.

Er hatte mich auch schon vor dem Altar geküsst und auf der Feier, und hunderte Male davor. Und trotzdem war es diesmal anders. Es war der verheißungsvolle Vorbote auf die Einlösung eines Versprechens, die ich so heiß ersehnt hatte...

Ich schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und presste mich an ihn. Heute brauchte ich mich nicht zurückzuhalten. Mein Magen schien eine Pirouette zu schlagen, als er mich langsam, ohne dabei seinen Mund von meinem zu lösen, auf die Füße stellte und an sich drückte. Nicht so fest, wie er es konnte und wollte natürlich, aber dazu würde er noch oft genug Gelegenheit haben. Ein ganzes unsterbliches Leben lang.

Eine Weile standen wir so da, bis mir die Luft ausging und ich mich widerstrebend von ihm lösen musste. Mein Atem ging verräterisch schnell, und bestimmt war ich furchtbar rot im Gesicht. Unfair, dass ihm das nicht passieren konnte.

Plötzlich wusste ich nicht so richtig, wie ich weitermachen sollte. Edward stand einfach da, mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, und starrte mich an. Ich hatte, das wurde mir jetzt klar, irgendwie erwartet, dass er in dieser Situation die Initiative ergreifen würde, und nun tat er genau das nicht. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, bis ich sah, wie er an seiner seidenen Krawatte, die wahrscheinlich so viel gekostet hatte, wie ich in fünf Jahren für Kleidung ausgab, zerrte und sie glatt entzweiriss.

Konnte es sein, dass er einfach nervös war?

Erst jetzt ging mir auf, dass er, was diese Sache betraf, genauso unerfahren war wie ich. Der Gedanke gefiel mir. In allen anderen Dingen war er mir hundert Jahre voraus, und das schuf trotz aller Vertrautheit eine gewisse Distanz zwischen uns, die ich nie ganz ausblenden konnte. Nicht umsonst hatte ich bis zuletzt kaum fassen können, dass sich dieser Mann tatsächlich für mich entschieden hatte. Aber jetzt war es anders. Diese Sache würden wir gemeinsam entdecken, und alles, was wir fanden, würde nur uns beiden gehören.

Spontan schlang ich die Arme um seine Mitte, und er drückte sein Kinn in mein Haar. Unter Jackett, Weste und Hemd konnte ich deutlich seinen festen, kühlen Oberkörper spüren. Hitze fuhr mir direkt in den Bauch, und ich kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn.

Na bitte, es war doch ganz einfach.

Das wundervolle, lange, reinweiße Hochzeitskleid, das Alice mir ausgesucht hatte, störte mich plötzlich furchtbar. So viel Stoff mit so komplizierten Verschlüssen zwischen mir und Edward... Wer auch immer sich ausgedacht hatte, dass Frauen bei ihrer Hochzeit so etwas tragen sollten, hatte offenbar nicht bis zur Hochzeitsnacht geplant.

Ich überlegte. Alles in mir drängte hin zu Edward, und allein der Gedanke, mich auch nur kurz von ihm zu entfernen, tat mir fast körperlich weh. Aber die Vorstellung, mich hier vor ihm ungeschickt und unter allerhand albernen Verrenkungen aus meinem Kleid zu schälen, trieb mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Ich seufzte leise; es musste wohl sein.

„Ich bin nur kurz im Bad. Geh nicht weg solange!", flüsterte ich atemlos und entzog mich mit beinahe übermenschlicher Willenskraft seiner Umarmung.

„Keine Sorge", flüsterte er zurück, und ich huschte rasch in sein Bad.

Das Licht ließ ich aus. Es hätte nur die Stimmung zerstört, dieses sehnsuchtsvolle Kribbeln im Bauch, von dem ich nicht mehr genug bekommen konnte. Mein Kleid raschelte leise auf den Fliesen, als ich vor den großen Spiegel trat und mich noch einmal als Braut betrachtete. Eingehüllt in weißen, teuren Stoff, von Meisterhand zurechtgemacht und gebadet in Mondlicht, war ich beinahe... schön.

Ich lächelte, und die fremde Bella im Spiegel lächelte auch. Alice hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Ich hätte mich in diesem Moment absolut untypischen Selbstbewusstseins verlieren können, wäre da nicht eine viel drängendere Versuchung gewesen.

Kein Laut war zu hören, für mich zumindest nicht; Edward konnte unmöglich entgehen, mit welcher Wucht mein Herz pumpte.

Noch ein letzter Blick, dann wandte ich mich vom Spiegel ab, denn unter dem Anblick dessen, was ich jetzt vorhatte, würde meine Erinnerung an die schöne Bella womöglich leiden.

Ich drehte die Arme auf den Rücken, machte mit dem Oberkörper eine komische Verrenkung und konnte das oberste Häkchen meines Kleides trotzdem nur erreichen, weil es einen recht tiefen Rückenausschnitt hatte. Während ich mich für meinen Entschluss, Edward _das_ nicht sehen zu lassen, beglückwünschte, öffnete ich eines nach dem anderen, fast ohne Unfall. Nur einmal kam ich ins Stolpern, und bei dem Ausfallschritt, mit dem ich mich tatsächlich abfangen konnte, verursachte mein Absatz auf den Fliesen einen Knall, der im ganzen Haus zu hören sein musste.

Keine Sekunde später klopfte Edward leise an die Tür.

„Bella, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich bin gleich fertig!", antwortete ich atemlos. Mein Gesicht glühte förmlich, aber dann musste ich grinsen. Wenn es dabei blieb, war das für mich gar kein so schlechter Schnitt.

Endlich waren alle Häkchen geöffnet, und das Oberteil des Kleides hing lose an meinen Schultern. Nur noch die geschickt verborgene Schnürung an der Taille, dann schlüpfte ich aus den kurzen Ärmeln und ließ meterweise weißen Stoff in einer dramatischen Bewegung an mir herunterfallen.

Ich wagte einen Blick an mir herab. Reinweiße Dessous natürlich, und...

Ein kleines Lächeln irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Scham stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Wie hatte ich _das_ nur vergessen können? Oder eher verdrängen...

Halterlose weiße Seidenstrümpfe. Oh Alice.

Einen Moment wog ich Optik gegen Unfallgefahr ab, dann kickte ich meine Schuhe von den Füßen. Mit vor Ungeduld zitternden Händen entfernte ich noch die Haarnadeln und Klammern aus meiner Frisur, und dann endlich war ich bereit.

An der Tür hielt ich inne. Es zog von zwei Seiten an mir; Nervosität gegen Neugier, Scham gegen Schamlosigkeit. Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch und dankte dem Schicksal, dass Edward meine wirren Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Dann drückte ich die Klinke und trippelte auf Zehenspitzen ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin soweit", flüsterte ich heiser.

Edward saß auf der Bettkante. Jackett und Weste hatte er abgelegt, aber die halbe Krawatte hing noch immer an seinem Hals. Als ich auftauchte, hob er den Kopf und sah mich von unten her an. In seinem Blick lag eine Verletzlichkeit, die ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Ich wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte, was mir diese Nacht bedeutete, aber die Worte, die ich hätte benutzen können, waren einfach zu hohl und nichtssagend.

Mit zwei raschen Schritten war ich bei ihm, ließ mich neben ihm nieder und schlang die Arme um ihn. Ich wisperte seinen Namen, ließ sein Haar durch meine Finger gleiten, presste meine warme, weiche Wange an seine kalte, harte.

Ein wohliger Schauer fuhr gemeinsam mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken, und dann spürte ich seine Lippen an meinem Ohrläppchen.

Ich seufzte; das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch hatte sich gerade verlagert...

Und dann war er fort, so plötzlich, dass ich beinahe vornüber gekippt wäre.

Fassungslos starrte ich sein im Halbdunkel liegendes Gesicht an. Er stand nun etwa einen Meter vom Bett entfernt und wich meinem Blick aus. Ich schluckte; etwas war gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Komm doch wieder her", flüsterte ich. Die plötzlich wieder aufgeflammte Nervosität war aus meiner Stimme nur allzu deutlich herauszuhören.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Es geht nicht."

„Wa-was meinst du?", stammelte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort doch bereits kannte.

„Bella... Es ist zu gefährlich."

Verzweiflung überkam mich wie eine dunkle Wolke. Die Euphorie, die ich gerade noch gefühlt hatte, war entsetzlich weit weg.

„Zu gefährlich?", wiederholte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Mir wurde auf einmal wieder bewusst, dass ich halbnackt war. „Wir – wir sind doch jetzt verheiratet! Du hast gesagt..."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es versuchen werde. Aber ich... Bitte versteh doch, Bella. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, wenn du erst verwandelt bist."

„Edward, es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht!", wimmerte ich. Er sah mich an mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Qual und Mitleid.

Was tat ich hier?

Ich bettelte meinen eigenen Mann an, mit mir zu schlafen.

Die Schamesröte schoss mir ins Gesicht, und gleichzeitig fröstelte ich.

„Schon gut", flüsterte ich und sprang vom Bett auf.

„Bella..."

„Schon gut." Ich griff nach dem weißen Morgenmantel, der neben dem Bett lag, und warf ihn mir über; meine Blöße, die sich noch vor Kurzem so natürlich angefühlt hatte, ertrug ich nun nicht mehr. Ich mied Edwards Blick, als ich auf die Tür zustrebte.

„Bella."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, meiner Stimme traute ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht denken, ich wusste nur, dass ich weg musste, weit weg von diesem beklemmenden Gefühl, das mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Edward folgte mir nicht, als ich hinaus auf den Flur lief, er stand da wie erstarrt. Kurz sah ich noch seinen dunklen Umriss, verzerrt durch den Tränenschleier vor meinen Augen, dann fiel die Tür zu und ich war allein.


	2. Jacob

_Danke für die bisherigen Reviews. :) Viel Spaß mit diesem Chap! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! :)_

Mühsam rang ich in dem halbdunklen Flur nach Atem. Dass diese Nacht so wundervoll begonnen hatte, machte die Enttäuschung noch schmerzhafter. Etwas in mir fühlte sich zerrissen an, beinahe so wie damals, in dieser furchtbaren Zeit, an die ich eigentlich nie mehr denken wollte und von der ich geglaubt hatte, dass ich auch nie mehr daran denken müsste. Ich fühlte mich elend, ich schämte mich für meine überschäumende Freude von vorhin, die jetzt so weit weg erschien, und wusste nicht einmal wieso.

Ich zitterte, wenn auch nur bedingt wegen der Kälte von außen, und drückte den weichen Stoff meines Morgenmantels enger an mich. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um und musste mir erst einmal die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen, um freie Sicht zu haben. Dunkle Schatten streckten ihre grauen Finger nach mir aus. Nachts wirkte das Haus düster und unheimlich – vielleicht kam es mir auch nur so vor. Aber gleichzeitig war beinahe jedes Einrichtungsdetail zumindest umrissweise zu sehen, denn die großen Fenster und Glasfronten ließen viel Mondlicht herein und führten mir erbarmungslos vor Augen, wo ich mich immer noch befand. Dieses Haus gehörte Edward und seiner Familie, das war unübersehbar. Sie lebten hier seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Vielleicht hätte es irgendwann in gleichem Maße zu mir gehören können, aber jetzt noch nicht. Dazu war das, was ich die ganze Zeit insgeheim befürchtet hatte, viel zu früh passiert...

Ich presste die Hand auf den Mund, um meinen Schluchzer zu ersticken, aber alle, die sie hier lebten, mussten es trotzdem gehört haben. Glücklicherweise ließ sich nach wie vor niemand sehen. Ein Zeuge hätte mein Elend nur noch schrecklicher gemacht.

Ich konnte nicht hier bleiben, nur ein paar Schritte und eine Tür von Edward entfernt, unmöglich. Aber wohin? In diesem Haus gab es keinen Raum, in dem mich nicht alles an ihn erinnern würde.

Langsam, so leise wie möglich, obwohl mir klar sein musste, dass ich nicht leise genug sein _konnte,_ bewegte ich mich den Flur entlang. Meine Wangen brannten. Wie hatte ich nur je glauben können, dass dieser Ort, diese Familie mein Zuhause werden könnte? Noch vor Kurzem hatte es sich so heimelig angefühlt, hier zu sein, aber nun wurde mir klar, dass diese Zugehörigkeit nur geborgt gewesen war.

Inzwischen hatte ich die Treppe erreicht und war für einen Moment ratlos. Eine Welle von Gefühlen hatte mich aus Edwards Zimmer gespült; ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, geschweige denn irgendetwas geplant. Ich überlegte, ob ich einfach umkehren sollte, aber allein der Gedanke daran brachte mich beinahe um. Nein, es ging nicht. Dieses Haus und die Präsenz von allem, was mit Edward zu tun hatte, erdrückten mich. Ich musste weg, so schnell wie möglich.

Kaum hatte ich den Entschluss gefasst, klammerte ich mich schon daran wie eine Ertrinkende. Mein neues Ziel würde mir Sinn und Inhalt geben, wenigstens für die nächsten Minuten. Was danach kam, daran wollte ich noch nicht denken. Ich hätte sowieso keine Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt.

Während ich die Treppe hinunterhuschte, verdrängte ich beinahe erfolgreich die Erinnerung an die Umstände, unter denen ich sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte. Meine Füße machten keinen Laut auf dem weichen Teppich, zumindest keinen, der für meine Ohren hörbar war. Dann eilte ich auch schon durch die von bläulichem Mondlicht durchflutete Eingangshalle. Etwas schimmerte weiß in meinem Blickwinkel. Edwards Klavier... Entschlossen wandte ich den Blick auf den Ausgang.

Leise und vorsichtig drehte ich den Knauf; ich fühlte mich beinahe wie ein Verbrecher. Aber ich wollte ja nicht hinein, sondern hinaus, und wie ich das wollte. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Warum auch?

Draußen umfing mich die Nacht wie eine Decke. Das Mondlicht drang in jede Ritze, Grillen zirpten im Gras und eine weiche Brise streichelte mein Gesicht. Merkwürdigerweise machte mich einfach alles, jedes kleine Detail, traurig und wehmütig. Ich musste weg, weiter weg. Die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, sprang ich von der Veranda und lief los. Grashalme raschelten unter meinen Füßen, als ich auf die schwarze Wand zulief, als die sich der Wald nachts präsentierte. Kein vernünftiger Mensch würde um diese Zeit in den Wald gehen, aber das war mir egal. Wenn ich weit genug in die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen eintauchte, würde ich sein Haus nicht mehr sehen, und das war die Hauptsache.

Ich fühlte mich beinahe erleichtert, als die Schatten der ersten Bäume über mich glitten, erst vereinzelt, dann immer dichter, bis das diffuse Licht des Mondes mich nur noch in Form von vereinzelten Punkten und Streifen erreichte.

Hier kam ich mit meinen bestrumpften Füßen nicht so schnell vorwärts wie eben auf der Wiese noch; ich musste mir jeden Schritt vorsichtig ertasten, um nicht zu stolpern oder mich an Ästen und Steinen zu verletzen. Aber das war mir nur Recht, denn es hielt mich beschäftigt. Trotzdem ließ sich das bohrende Gefühl in meiner Brust nicht vertreiben, im Gegenteil, es wurde immer stärker.

Durch den Nebel, der meine Wahrnehmung umgab und mich mit meinem Schmerz einschloss, drang ein Rascheln und Knacken. Ich blieb stehen und lauschte. Schon wieder, es kam also definitiv nicht von mir. Ich war mitten in der Nacht in einem Wald, und irgendjemand oder irgendetwas näherte sich mir. Ich wusste, dass die angemessene Reaktion darauf Angst war, aber ich fühlte keine. Was sollte schlimmer sein als das, was mir bereits passiert war? Schicksalsergeben blieb ich stehen.

Wieder, und diesmal näher. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt konnte ich jetzt die Umrisse einer riesigen Gestalt in der Dunkelheit erkennen, und sie kam mir seltsam vertraut vor...

„Bella?"

„Jake", flüsterte ich. Seine Stimme versetzte mir einen kleinen Schock, der meine sowieso schon brüchige Selbstbeherrschung gefährlich ins Wanken brachte.

Jake trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, und ich konnte hören, wie eine Flüssigkeit gegen Glas schwappte.

„Hast du getrunken?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme, einfach nur, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Nicht viel", murmelte Jake. Er schnaubte und feuerte die Flasche in die Dunkelheit. „Und du? Solltest du nicht bei deinem _Mann_ sein?" Seine Stimme klang hart und bitter.

Ich begann zu schluchzen, und dicke Tränen kullerten über mein Gesicht.

„Bella!", rief Jake bestürzt. Mit einem Satz war er bei mir, und ich spürte die Hitze seines Körpers bereits einen Moment, bevor er die Arme um mich schlang. „Was ist passiert?"

Ich wollte sprechen, aber aus meinem Mund kam nur ein klägliches Wimmern. Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis ich mich wieder verständlich machen konnte.

„Er hat... Er wollte nicht...", presste ich unter krampfhaften Schluchzern hervor.

„Bella, was ist los? Was wollte er nicht?"

„Mich!" Ich weinte heftiger und drückte mein Gesicht an Jacobs Brust. Er stand stocksteif da, umarmte mich und sagte kein Wort, aber ich konnte spüren, wie er zitterte.

Endlich versiegten meine Tränen, und ich schniefte nur noch leise. Ich sah zu Jake auf. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Etwas in seinen Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Ich nehme an, du willst jetzt von mir hören, dass du wieder ins Haus gehen und dich mit deinem Edward vertragen sollst."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann jetzt nicht zurück."

Es war deutlich zu spüren, wie er sich entspannte.

„Aber du kannst auch nicht alleine hier draußen bleiben", sagte er besorgt. „Bella, du hast ja nicht mal Schuhe an."

Ich drehte an seiner Brust den Kopf, bis ich meine bestrumpften Fußspitzen im Blick hatte und seufzte schwer. „Wo soll ich denn hin? Um diese Zeit..."

Einige Sekunden blieb Jake still, dann sagte er leise: „Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Zu Charlie."

Ich stellte mir Charlies verdutztes Gesicht vor, wenn ich schon in meiner Hochzeitsnacht, nur einige Stunden nach der Hochzeit, wieder bei ihm aufkreuzen würde, in einem Morgenmantel, praktisch dem Symbol für einen fluchtartigen Aufbruch. Ich sah die Szene praktisch vor mir. Er würde mich natürlich sofort ins Haus holen, sich bei Jake bedanken, dass er mich abgeliefert hatte, alles tun, um mir zu helfen, und wahrscheinlich sogar rücksichtsvoll genug sein, mich nicht gleich auszufragen. Aber sein Mitleid und seine Wut auf... ihn würde er nicht verbergen können. Schlagartig fühlte ich mich noch elender und begann wieder leise zu weinen.

„Schon gut, also nicht zu Charlie", sagte Jacob schnell. Er überlegte eine Weile. „Okay, ich kenne vielleicht einen Ort. Es ist nicht so bequem, aber für diese eine Nacht wird es schon gehen. Und morgen sehen wir weiter."

Ich nickte matt, Jacob hob mich hoch und begann, mit langen Schritten den Wald zu durchmessen. Für ihn war mein Gewicht kaum der Rede wert, daher waren seine Schritte federnd und gleichmäßig. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das gleichmäßige Schaukeln und die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, und tatsächlich gelang es mir, meinen Kopf weitestgehend zu leeren. Vielleicht döste ich sogar eine kleine Weile. Jedenfalls kam es mir vor, als würde ich aus einem Traum erwachen, als Jacob stehen blieb und mich vorsichtig absetzte. Ich saß jetzt am Rand einer kleinen Lichtung im Schatten eines vorspringenden Erdwalls, der beinahe so etwas wie eine Höhle mitten im Wald bildete.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es heute regnet", sagte Jacob mit gedämpfter Stimme, als er sich neben mich setzte.

Ich sah mich um. „Es ist wirklich schön."

Er lachte kurz auf, oder vielleicht war es auch ein Schnauben. „Ich komme manchmal hierher. Um nachzudenken."

Ich ahnte, worüber er nachzudenken hatte, und spürte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. „Sind wir weit genug weg?", fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte nur, und ich seufzte und schlang die Arme um meine Knie. Eine Weile sprach keiner von uns, wir saßen einfach nur da und lauschten in die Nacht. Aber das Schweigen war nicht gut – es ließ meine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen und sich gefährlichen Orten nähern.

Ich sah Jake an, der neben mir auf den Boden starrte, und wollte ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln, aber mir fehlten für den Moment die Worte. Ich musste daran denken, was er für mich getan hatte. Wäre er nur irgendein Freund, wäre es vielleicht keine große Sache. Aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, was es ihn unter den gegebenen Umständen gekostet haben musste, in dieser Situation – in dieser Nacht – seinen Stolz zu vergessen und mir zu helfen. Wenn ich noch einen Beweis für seine Gefühle gebraucht hätte – hier war er. Die Flasche fiel mir ein, wie sie das Mondlicht eingefangen und zurückgeworfen hatte. Ich war ihm dankbar, und aus irgendeinem Grund schämte ich mich auch. Er hatte so viel durchmachen müssen, aber für was?

Langsam wurde es mir peinlich, ihn so anzustarren, aber da hatte er meinen Blick auch schon bemerkte und sah auf.

Unsere Augen trafen sich und mein Magen machte einen Satz.

„Bella..." Er lächelte leicht und schaffte es, dabei traurig auszusehen. „Ich schätze, du willst das nicht hören..." Er machte eine kleine Pause. Eigentlich wollte ich, konnte ich nicht darüber sprechen. Aber ich tat auch nichts, um ihn zu stoppen. Also sprach er weiter. „Er hat doch keine Ahnung. Ich weiß, du denkst, er wüsste alles am besten, aber offenbar weiß er gar nichts. Das ist einfach... Wenn ich an seiner Stelle..." Er brach ab und drehte den Kopf weg, als hätte er zu viel gesagt. Ich wusste, was er meinte. Es war kein Geheimnis.

Er würde immer für mich da sein. Das war schon immer klar gewesen, aber heute spürte ich es deutlicher als je zuvor. Und das war gut so, denn ich brauchte ihn auch mehr als je zuvor.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, rückte ich näher und legte den Kopf an seine nackte Brust. Seine Wärme hüllte mich ein, ich spürte das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs und hörte das ruhige und zuverlässige Schlagen seines Herzens. Jetzt wandte er sich mir wieder zu und legte das Kinn auf mein Haar. Eine freundschaftliche, unaufdringliche Geste – eigentlich. Trotzdem machte sich eine gewisse Unruhe in mir breit. Sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Er roch ein bisschen nach Wald, und darunter war etwas, was ich nicht kannte, irgendwie schwer und dunkel, aber nicht schlecht...

Ich musste irgendetwas sagen.

„Wirst du das alles hier morgen überhaupt noch wissen?", neckte ich ihn.

Er wusste sofort, worauf ich anspielte, und lachte leise. Ich spürte die Erschütterung unter meiner Wange. „Klar. Hätte ich so viel getrunken, würde ich mir jetzt ganz schön in den Hintern beißen." Er verdrehte den Kopf und sah mich an. „Du lächelst ja. Gefällt mir."

Ich sah hoch. „Du auch."

Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke, und ich konnte nicht mehr wegschauen. Sein Gesicht war so nah, es füllte fast mein ganzes Blickfeld aus. Sein Atem roch leicht nach dem Schnaps, den er getrunken hatte, aber es war mir nicht unangenehm. Wie von selbst schloss ich die Augen, und schon spürte ich die tastende Berührung seiner weichen Lippen auf meinen.

Mein erster Impuls war, ihn wegzuschieben. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass das das Letzte war, was ich wollte.

Beinahe empfand ich so etwas wie Trotz. Aber ich konnte diesen Kuss nicht als reinen Racheakt abtun. Ich wollte seine Nähe spüren, mehr von diesem Duft, der meine Sinne verwirrte, herausfinden, wie er schmeckte.

Ich war verheiratet. Der Gedanke war wie ein kleiner Schock. Aber hatte _er_ mich nicht aufgegeben? Nein, schlimmer? Mein Kopf wusste, dass ich nicht sterben würde, sollte ich jetzt aufhören, aber der Rest war sich da nicht so sicher. Also machte ich weiter.

Der Druck seiner Lippen wurde stärker und brachte etwas in meinem Bauch zum Flattern. Jetzt spürte ich seine Zunge auf meiner Unterlippe. Einen winzigen Moment zögerte ich noch, dann öffnete ich die Lippen ein wenig und erwiderte die Berührung. Der volle, fleischige Geschmack mischte sich mit einer berauschenden Süße, die mich rasch nach mehr verlangen ließ. Offenbar ging es Jake ähnlich, denn seine Zunge drang tiefer vor und umschlang meine. Sein Atem ging schwer.

Ich erlebte den Moment glasklar, es war, als würde ich ihn für die Ewigkeit abspeichern. Aber gleichzeitig war all das irgendwie unwirklich. Das war Jake, mein Jake. Er war mir so vertraut, aber gleichzeitig entdeckte ich eine völlig neue Welt.

Ich legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Mittlerweile pressten wir uns eng aneinander. Aber das reichte mir immer noch nicht. Ich wollte ihm noch näher kommen. Also kletterte ich umständlich auf seinen Schoß, und Jake hielt mich.

So saßen wir eine ganze Weile, küssten uns und machten nur Pause, um Luft zu holen. Meine Lippen wurden feucht und mein Herz pochte so sehr, dass ich es beinahe hören konnte. Ich ließ meine Hände durch Jakes Haar und über seinen Rücken gleiten, ungeschickt und unerfahren, wie ich war, aber ich wusste, das machte nichts.

Da spürte ich den Druck an meinem Po. Etwas in Jakes Schoß wurde hart. Es schickte einen Blitz in meinen Bauch, aber es überraschte mich nicht wirklich. Es war beinahe, als hätte ich darauf gewartet.

Jake löste seinen Mund von meinem. „Tut mir leid, Bella", murmelte er und machte Anstalten, mich von seinem Schoß zu schieben. Aber ich spürte deutlich, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte, und ich wollte es erst Recht nicht.

„Schon gut", flüsterte ich. „Ich mag das."

Seine Zähne blitzten im Mondlicht hell auf, als er lächelte. „Echt?"

Ich nickte, und er küsste mich wieder, intensiver diesmal. Trotz der Wärme, die von ihm ausging, überlief mich eine Gänsehaut. Mein Inneres war wie aufgelöst. Mehr. Ich wollte mehr von ihm. Aber mein eigener Körper versperrte mir den Weg. Ich rutschte nun doch von seinem Schoß, sodass wir wieder nebeneinander saßen, und streichelte seine Brust. Mehr traute ich mich im Moment nicht. Seine Haut war so weich... Als ich seine Brustwarze streifte, atmete er scharf ein – ein gutes Gefühl.

Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf meine Brust. Ein wenig erschrak ich über meine eigene Kühnheit, doch das Gefühl verflog rasch.

Jake streichelte mich mit leichtem Druck und ließ die Hand dann zur anderen Brust gleiten. Es fühlte sich gut an, sogar durch den Morgenmantel. Aber es würde sich bestimmt noch besser anfühlen...

Ich löste das Band und ließ den Stoff von meinen Schultern gleiten.

Jake zog seine Hand weg und sah mich wortlos an. Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht so war wie vorhin. Die Fragen in seinem Blick waren beinahe so deutlich, als hätte er sie laut ausgesprochen.

Wird es morgen wieder so sein wie gestern? Weißt du, was du mir damit antun würdest?

„Jake", flüsterte ich. „Jake." Ich streichelte seine Wange. Das, was hier zwischen uns geschah, war einzigartig. In diesem Moment fühlte ich deutlich, dass ich ihn nie wieder verletzen könnte.

Er verstand. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg zurück; diesmal trennte uns nur noch das leicht gepolsterte Körbchen des BHs.

Seine Lippen wanderten über meinen Hals und saugten sich an der Kehle leicht fest. Es kribbelte, und zwar nicht nur am Hals. Ich streichelte die seidenglatte Haut seines Rückens, und Jake langte um mich herum nach dem Verschluss meines BHs. Den Kopf auf meiner Schulter, fummelte er an den Häkchen herum, bis er sie endlich geöffnet hatte.

Als ich die Träger abstreifte, fühlte es sich an wie das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Eine leichte Brise ließ meine Brustwarzen hart werden. Jake ließ seinen Blick über meinen Körper wandern – es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er ihm gefiel, und das machte mich stolz und glücklich.

Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie wieder auf meine Brust. Das Gefühl, das Jake in mir auslöste, war überwältigend, aber ich war auch neugierig. Nun wollte ich auch etwas über ihn erfahren. Ich ließ die Hand über seinen Körper gleiten, wie zufällig immer tiefer, und legte sie dann auf die Beule in seiner Hose. Jake sog scharf die Luft ein und schloss die Augen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, aber ich wusste nicht recht, was ich mit diesem Ding anfangen sollte. Ich bewegte meine Hand leicht vor und zurück. Damit machte ich schon mal nichts falsch, das war nur zu deutlich.

Jake zog mich dichter an sich und küsste mich. Mein Rücken allerdings fühlte sich nicht so gut an wie der Rest von mir – durch die verdreht sitzende Haltung war er inzwischen leicht verspannt. Ich streckte mich auf dem Boden aus und Jake folgte meinem Beispiel. So war es schon besser, und so konnten wir uns auch viel besser erreichen. Wir drängten uns eng aneinander und erforschten uns gegenseitig mit den Händen. Alles war so neu, und trotzdem war es, als hätten wir nie etwas anderes getan. Eins führte wie von selbst zum anderen.

Jake wurde nun mutiger. Er richtete sich auf, um mir einen nach dem anderen die Seidenstrümpfe von den Beinen zu streifen. Dann berührten seine Finger den Saum meines Höschens.

Er wartete kurz, aber falls er glaubte, ich könnte ihn abweisen, war seine Sorge völlig unbegründet. Ich brannte darauf, dass er die Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen berührte, die inzwischen im Rhythmus meines Herzens pochte.

Ich hob das Becken, um es ihm leichter zu machen, und er zog mir das Höschen aus. Dann legte er sich neben mich. Nun war ich völlig nackt. Seine Hände nahmen ihre Wanderschaft über meinen Körper wieder auf und fanden endlich den Weg zwischen meine Beine.

Das Gefühl war überraschend stark; ich öffnete die Schenkel ein wenig und hielt mich an ihm fest. Sein Atem streifte mein Ohr, während er mich erforschte. Als er die Hand wegnahm und wieder meine Brust streichelte, war ich beinahe enttäuscht.

Aber es gab noch mehr zu entdecken. Während wir uns küssten, nestelte ich den Verschluss seiner Hose auf und streifte sie mit Jakes Hilfe ab.

Gemeinsam schauten wir herab, als sähen wir dieses große, harte Ding beide zum ersten Mal. Ich sah hoch, und unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz. Das ermutigte mich, und ich umfasste Jakes Penis mit einer Hand. Er fühlte sich gut an, warm, mit seidig weicher Haut um den harten Kern. Jakes Atem wurde tiefer, als ich die Hand hoch und runter bewegte und fasziniert zusah, wie die Haut über die empfindliche Spitze glitt.

Ich küsste ihn. Fest. Wir waren so weit gegangen, aber da war immer noch dieser Hunger auf mehr.

„Jake, ich will..." So weit kam ich, dann gingen mir die Worte aus. Aber Jake verstand mich auch so, denn er wollte in diesem Moment genau dasselbe wie ich. Er rollte sich herum und stützte sich auf die Arme, sodass ich unter ihm lag. Während wir uns endlos weiter küssten, spürte ich seinen Penis an meinem Oberschenkel. Ich wusste, spätestens jetzt wären viele Mädchen an meiner Stelle nervös geworden oder hätten sogar Angst bekommen. Aber alles, was ich fühlte, war dieses unwiderstehliche Kribbeln im Bauch – und Vorfreude.

Mit einer Hand streichelte Jake meinen ganzen Körper, während ich dasselbe bei ihm tat. Meine Lippen glitten über sein Kinn, seinen Hals und wieder zurück zu seinem Mund. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten.

Meine Beine öffneten sich wie von selbst; jetzt befand er sich endlich in der richtigen Position. Hätte er schon Erfahrung gehabt, wäre ich vielleicht gehemmt gewesen, aber das Wissen, dass er das alles auch noch nie getan hatte, machte es viel leichter.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, ich spürte es deutlich. Jake sah mir in die Augen und senkte seinen Körper tiefer auf meinen, bis er sich nur noch auf einen Ellbogen stützte und sein Penis gegen meine Schamlippen drückte. Sein Atem an meinem Hals schickte warme Schauer über meine Haut, als er mit einer Hand zwischen seine Beine griff und meinen Eingang suchte. Ich lag ganz still, es war ein beinahe andächtiger Moment.

Es gelang ihm nicht gleich; aber dann fand er die richtige Stelle und sein Geschlecht glitt wie von selbst in mich.

Der Druck in meinem Inneren war noch ungewohnt – aber es fühlte sich _gut_ an. Jake vergrub das Gesicht an meinem Hals und stöhnte leise. Das Geräusch befeuerte meine Lust, und ich schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und presste ihn an mich.

Einen Moment lagen wir beide still und spürten dem neuen Gefühl nach. Dann bewegte Jake leicht die Hüften und drang tiefer vor, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Ich schmolz dahin, als sein Becken gegen den empfindlichen Punkt oberhalb meines Eingangs drückte. Jetzt endlich war er ganz bei mir, noch näher ging es nicht.

Er zog sich zurück und stieß wieder zu, während ich mit den Hüften seinen Bewegungen folgte. Alles ging wie von selbst, instinktiv. Ich keuchte, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, die langsam von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen wurde. Der Duft seiner Haut und das rhythmische Vor und Zurück in meinem Körper erfüllten mein ganzes Bewusstsein.

Mit jedem Stoß übte er Druck auf meinen empfindlichsten Punkt aus und steigerte meine Lust immer mehr. Ich zog ihn fest an mich und bewegte mich so, dass er die bewusste Stelle gut erreichen konnte.

Er küsste mich, kurz und heftig, seine Zunge stieß in meinen Mund wie sein Geschlecht in meinen Körper. Ich krallte mich an ihm fest und machte mich instinktiv steif, er durfte jetzt nicht aufhören...

Ich stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als die Anspannung sich endlich, endlich löste und kleine Wellen durch meinen Körper rasten. Während mein Höhepunkt langsam abflaute und ich mich wieder entspannte, atmete Jake heftiger. Er stieß schneller, ruckartiger, und dann stöhnte er laut auf und presste sich fest in mich. Ich hielt ihn, seine Hüften zitterten. Noch ein paar Mal glitt er vor und zurück, langsamer diesmal, dann seufzte er wohlig und lag still.

Sein Geschlecht war noch in mir, aber ich konnte spüren, dass es schon nicht mehr so prall war wie noch vor wenigen Momenten. Jake stützte sich jetzt nicht mehr ab, eine seiner Hände lag auf meinem Haar, die andere an meiner Schulter. Aber sein Gewicht machte mir nichts aus, im Gegenteil, ich hätte ewig so mit ihm liegen und seinem Atem nachspüren können. Ich schlang die Arme um seine Taille und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so lagen. Es kam mir beinahe noch zu früh vor, als er sich neben mich legte, aber ohne mich aus seinen Armen zu entlassen. Ich musste ein bisschen lachen, und Jake lachte mit.

Ich schaute mich um. Der Himmel zwischen den Baumwipfeln war noch immer dunkel, verblasste aber schon ein wenig; bald würde es Tag werden. Die Luft war lau und frisch, das Gras unter unseren Körpern weich wie ein Teppich.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Jetzt, nach allem, was passiert war, war ich beinahe schüchtern, als unsere Lippen sich fanden. Und jetzt spürte ich auch die Müdigkeit – es war ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und eine noch ereignisreichere Nacht. Jake spürte mein unterdrücktes Gähnen mehr, als dass er es hörte, und lächelte. „Du bist bestimmt ganz schön müde."

Ich nickte. „Du hast mich erwischt." Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf bei ihm an. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen entspannt und geborgen. Dass ich noch vor kurzer Zeit so elend und verloren gewesen war, war kaum noch vorstellbar. So muss ein Junge einen fühlen lassen, dachte ich flüchtig.

Mir war klar, sobald wir diese Lichtung verließen und wieder zu den anderen Menschen zurückkehrten, würde es nicht mehr so einfach sein wie in diesem Moment. Es würde ziemlich kompliziert sein. Schwer zu erklären vor allem. Aber Jake würde an meiner Seite sein, und ich hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es sich lohnen würde.

„Bella, willst du etwa hier auf dem Boden schlafen?", murmelte Jake an meinem Ohr. „Soll ich dich nicht irgendwohin bringen?"

Ich horchte auf. Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert; da war wieder diese leise Unsicherheit. Ich sah ihn an und küsste ihn. Mir wurde klar, dass ich genauso für ihn da sein musste wie er für mich, und dieser Gedanke gefiel mir.

„Ja. Bring mich nach Hause. Zu _dir_ nach Hause."


End file.
